What is different about Hojo Part 1
by Mr. Five
Summary: Hojo who after high school is unaware that Kagome left and is depressed having lost his first crush. Since he believes she is gone to America with another guy he finds it hard to live till he is attacked by a demon and goes through a change. YAOI


**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 8, 2009. **

**Reference Note: This takes place in the Anime series, but assumes the ending of the Manga series just so you know. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Author Note: Please Review when your done reading also for those who follow my other series I divide my stories into individual parts because I use the short story format. Therefore chapters would not be needed, but in order to continue the story I create short story sequels. I always end my short story series by stating the end of it at the last part. Or its continuation or conclusion at the end just so you know. **

**What so different about Hojo Part 1**

**(Hojo x non-canon character... sort of)**

Hojo was feeling down, high school ended just a week ago and Kagome left. He didn't know where she went all her family told him was that she moved to America to pursue a relationship. 'What kind of relationship could she have over in America anyway? Where did she get the time to have an oversea romance anyway between her frail health and questionable mental state?' These questions were thought over and over in Hojo's mind which where only answered by the realization that Kagome was never coming back.

He missed his chance maybe if he actually fought for her attention a bit more. Showed her he wasn't willing to let her go, really scrap like a dog for her affection day in and day out. Those ideas were also shut down for he knew that a descent girl like her wouldn't bother with such a guy. 'That boyfriend of hers' thought Hojo 'must be one hell of a guy'. All this was contemplated in his special place in the park. At night he usually just sat down on a bench next to a pond which shone from the moon and the stars each night. He went there often when he was troubled, and thanks to the dense brush and trees nobody ever bothered to see what was there. If they did they would see a place were two people could have a romantic moment together.

Hojo planned on bringing Kagome here after graduation to let her know how much he cared for her, but he never got the chance. She simply disappeared leaving him alone, sure there were girls some friendlier, some more beautiful, others were better at pleasing a guy, but there was just something about Kagome. The way she smiled, her way of making a brush off seem like a gently kiss on the cheek, how everything seemed to glow around her.

Hojo had many friends more being girls who told him there is always someone who is meant to be with him, but Kagome seemed to be meant for him. A tear dripped from his eye, and were followed by others as he looked at the pond and wished he had something to ease his pain, but it didn't. The very place he sought sanctuary in proved to remind him more and more of her. Clenching his fist he rose unable to stop the flow of tears coming from his eyes, nose dripping in his state ran off. Not able to stop himself he just ran out of that spot and into a more dense area of trees and brush in the park.

Making low miserable moans as he cried trying to let go of some of his bitterness for having lost his first big crush. It almost made him sick as he fell to his knees having lost his breath from crying and running. In a isolated part of the park he knelt down to let his eyes go dry from crying and to start calming down. 'Why Kagome?' thought Hojo 'was I do eager, was that boyfriend of yours so great... why I can't be like that? I wish I was like your boyfriend. Exactly... no better I wish I was in all ways better than him so I can never lose someone else I care about ever again'. Shivering now for having worked himself up Hojo let the gloom of the moment wash over him.

Though his wish was granted... in a way, as a pair of eyes spied on him in the brush. Seeing a weakened human all alone and prime for attack a figured cloaked in darkness approached Hojo as he was left empty. However some basic human instinct predicted danger at the sound of a loud foot step behind him. Standing and turning around in one swift motion as his heart pounded in his chest, but it was a second late as the figure on all of its four legs bounced. Then as Hojo turned around to see the figure he felt a stinging burning hot needle like stabs cut his arm.

It was burning in his mind, 'a rabid dog just bit me'. Then a burst of fear rang from his lungs out of his mouth, "...HELP MAD DOG"! As he ran frenzied as beast chased after him, being lucky however Hojo lost his pursuer due to the fact that the beast doesn't stretch before a chase. Having pulled muscle it tumbled over itself and laid in a painful state of a classic painful charlie-horse. Hojo however didn't stop crying out for help, "HELP.... MAD DOG... HELP ME PLEASE"!

Running through the brush jumping over brush and low trunks that he got too numb minded. This state of unawareness caused him to notice a trunk that tripped him up which launched him out of the trees and onto the hard pavement. Lying there exhausted with flood pouring from his arm and felt a lack of blood in his head which felt like a gentle numbness.

Hojo was certain he was going to die there from either the beast (who he didn't know stopped chasing him) or that loss of blood so he prayed. It was a sincere prayer to any power that would bless him in a hallow whisper he begged, "please... I beseech any power to let me find my love in my next life". Being lucky... kind of, Hojo had his second wish granted. His new life would not be rewritten at the end of his present one, it would merely be added onto it. Not knowing if he was forsaken or blessed he lost consciousness.

***

During his nightly patrols through the park a officer was walking the path of the park as the moon was fading in the light of the early morning. Holding a flash light in front of him to view the way for him he scanned the area before him for anything out of the ordinary. Having purchased a coffee to keep him awake during these patrols he was finding nothing out of order. Being almost purely dark he was stunned to see in the light of his flash light a young man lying face down in a pool of blood.

His right arm was covered in drying blood, and he looked ghastly pale, the officer dropped his coffee in shock. Running over to him to see whether he was alive or not, the officer checked his pulse... he was still alive. Though he noticed the young mans breathes were shallow. Inspecting the body he found the blood mainly concentrated near his arm, but for some reason he couldn't find a scar on it anywhere. Taking his radio he called for an ambulance immediately to help this poor kid.

Fearing he may make matters worse he didn't try to move him, but took off his jacket and covered him to keep him warm since the night was cold that night.

***

Waking up with a headache as his eyes sudden opened into awareness. Breathing new air into him he stared up at a white ceiling and nervously looking around at his surroundings. Confused and irritated at the bright lights of this room lying in a patient gown. It wasn't till he noticed the nurse walk by his open door that he realized he was saved. He was at deaths door, and was glad to have survived. Lying back and was happy that he could go on living his life... but Kagome. What about Kagome? He suddenly remembered before the attack how he pined over her.

That made him sad all over again even when his parents came in with the doctor to see him, he smiled but it was purely for show. Glad to see his parents, but ultimately it was of little consolation. The doctor after his parents fussed over him for almost dying cleared his voice to get there attention, "well then Hojo Akito is it"? Hojo was not accustomed to hearing his name that wasn't from his family that he was fuzzy about it, but then spark to attention. (Note: Hojo's family name is what he is usually referred so since I am unaware of his actual name I decided to take his ancestors nameAkitoki pun off of it). Hojo said very courteously, "yes doctor" as the doctor stood their reviewing his chart. "Its seems Akito here suffered sever blood loss, but we were unable to find where it occurred. We examined him and were unable to find any open wounds. So we gave him some blood, and since he was found by the police they requested he give a detail about the account. So Mister and Misses Hojo if you don't mind if you could allow the police to ask some questions"? Mrs. Hojo was the first to answer being a very by the book person, "of course we wouldn't wish to hold up any due process by the police. We must out who would do such a thing to my little boy". Mr. Hojo feeling for his sons dignity with good reason tried to stifle her, "now now perhaps we should let him sleep a bit more since he got up and all..." however he was quickly shut down. "Nonsense our son was brutalized most likely by some jealous miscreants most likely, and if we don't have the police deal with this now they may come back... oh my poor baby boy", said Mrs. Hojo in a very demeaning tone. Hojo took all of this with humility the humbly agreed to talked to the police.

With his doctor and parents there he told the police, he was just out in the park taking a walk not telling them how he was crying over a lost love when he was attack by a dog. He confessed he wasn't sure if it was rabid or not so to be safe the doctor later gave him painful shots in case. The police however were not completely satisfied if what Hojo said was true what happened to the supposed scar on his arm. Hojo didn't know what happened though and it was thanks to his mother who took offense with their accusing remarks that chased them off. Hojo spent a week in the hospital where they determined he was healthy and disease free more so than before. However he was a little less free than before since he still lived at his parents during the summer he was given a set of strict rules. The first was never to leave the house without telling them where he was going and when he will be back. The second was if he went out was to have his cell phone at all times, and the last one was to prepare for his university courses.

Hojo was a very intelligent student and always did extremely well in class even if he didn't study, he had a knack to never forget what was told to him. Although he studied a little bit a day in order to pass the time. He would barely get five minutes of studying in when he would be reminded of Kagome. He tried calling her mother to find out where she was specifically in America. He told Kagome's mother he would like to look her up sometime, but in truth he was tempted to go after her, but he never got any usable information.

Hojo eventually gave up and just spent his time either lying on his bed or crying on his bed. His parents left him alone believing he was studying intensely for college and found time to go out often for themselves. It was planned that Hojo since he saved enough money would live on campus of the University to study languages. Hojo choose career was a writer he was always keen on creative writing in high school his parents mother especially liked the idea of having a author for a son. However he never told them any of his choose writing. He planned on writing high class fiction under his real name, and romance under a pen name. During high school he would entrance everyone with such wonderful poems of love, and stories of such sweet affection.

All that time he would think of Kagome when he wrote it, but he as time went on it become more about tragedy since it seemed that Kagome had no interest. Still thinking about Kagome as he laid there trying to get it out of his head, as the days rolled by since he got out of the hospital he noticed himself feeling hotter. Like his insides were gradually boiling, and how his body seemed to sweat over as he slept. He figured it was because he was being so depressed lately, but as the sixth day came by he thought he may have caught something from that dog. That morning he woke up feeling a sense of anxiousness he went downstairs in his pajamas to get something to eat to find a note that from his parents that said they would be gone for the weekend. Hojo didn't really care about this at first, but as he opened the fridge his chest constricted tightly as he felt like all the blood in his veins were flowing at high speed.

Then as he doubled over in pain he was release from it the constriction stopped, and his blood pumped normally. Standing straight he breathed heavily finding it hard for his eyes to focus. He closed the fridge no longer feeling hungry, but really tired. So he went back upstairs and decided to sleep in a little bit more. However even though he was dead tired he couldn't fall asleep or keep his eyes closed for long. It wasn't more than an hour or two before the pain came back. This time it was nearly unbearable, he got up from his bed knowing that he caught something from the dog he shook violently as he slowly walked to his phone. However before he could grab it he felt his back give out. Lying flat stomach on the floor he flinched and cringed at the constant reflex of pain. Rolling on his back as he tried to fight the instinctual urge to go along with this painful transition.

However it wasn't long till his head started to over boil with heat, and a pressure like his skull was tightening around his head. It was then that he gave out a painful scream as he felt his legs bend, and flex. With his eyes closed due to the incredible pain his legs lifted themselves from the ground and started to reshape. Extending outwards into the air his upper thigh started to bend as his muscles throbbed and corded up inside his tightening skin. Being in too much pain to even scream out he just grudgingly went along with it, now able to comprehend or even think about what was happening with him. Soon his pajama bottom were torn into pieces by a sudden growth in muscle. Then as he laid there he opened his legs up to allow them to expand.

Turning over on his stomach then as his massive legs stood half up behind him because he felt something painful above his spine. With a suddenly release he felt something like a new arm grown there thick and strong enough to whip at the air with blunt force. Then as he laid there he began to regain some thought as the pain slowly during this process started to turn into a gently numbness. He felt the change then going up his back as it changed his stomach area into a muscled corded bodybuilder dream he felt no more pain. Instead he started to regain his mind again as he thought to himself, 'what the hell is happening to me? Will I be different from now on, will I no longer be me in mind and body'? Though worries of losing his soul were no longer a worry since he felt a gentle ease go through him as his pajama tops were torn to shred as his top changed. His shoulders were bending upwards along his back till they were situated more like a dog, only the muscles grew larger than the ones at the back as he felt his chest finish forming its muscles.

Then he managed to open his eyes to see his mouth stretch out and become a canine muzzle as his nose grew to be more dog like. Then after the first transition was done he felt a sudden growth all over his body. Finding he was able to move he walked over to the mirror to find him to be a bare skinned dog like creature. However he noticed that long warming fur was growing all over him from head to toe.

Though he stilled had his eyes all of him was changed, but he did notice that he wasn't exactly a dog, he remembered in science class about different mammals and one particular breed of wolf. 'Oh my god I am a giant Hokkaido Wolf, but according to the lecture they have been extinct since the eighteen hundreds', Hojo thought this as he looked his new form over. However to his surprise he was still growing, though the form was set he was still growing larger and larger. Hojo knew he would be too big to keep in his somewhat confined room. However he wasn't sure where he could go, but he was sure he couldn't stay home unless he wanted to cause severe damage to the structure. So as he started to grow he ran out surprised that he knew over a sudden how to move in his new form out of his room, and down the stairs. Glad to find the big window open in the kitchen he hopped up on the counter and leaped out of the window.

Then with wind like speed he hopped over his backyard fence following a instinctual need to get to a natural environment. He moved almost so fast he was gone in the glare of the active morning. Before his rational mind knew what was happening he found he had already in mere seconds arrived at the park. Hidden inside a collection of trees, and tight cluster of brushes. At first he was nervous to be out in public the way he was, but the soft wind ruffled his fur a bit. Then he found himself more at ease as he walked over to a sunny batch hidden with an enclosure of trees to lie down. Still weary from running he just knocked himself out, just glad to have the weariness to have a peaceful sleep.

***

Hojo didn't need to be reminded he was a wolf when he awoke during the night lifting his head to survey the night time surroundings. The only surprise was how large he had grown. He was no longer just a large wolf he was more like a giant, the length of two city buses and the height of a convenience store. Looking himself over he found that while lying down he was covered by the dense trees so nobody could see him, but he could still be found. It was cold that night, but he found his fur keeping him warm enough which match the color of his hair, at first as he laid down to think about his situation he was scared. Then he thought it was actually pretty exiting, he must be one of very few who were able to become an actually wolf, but he hoped it wasn't a permanent state. He would still like to have a human life after all, but that brought up thoughts of Kagome again which made him rest his head feeling more depressed than ever. Closing his eyes he just planned on sleeping away just listening to the quite of the night.

It was as quite as could be with his hearing he could hear the insects in tune, the birds resting, and something else. A near bye cry, "help mad dog"! That pricked up his ears lifting his head and tried to see the direction of the sound. Then turning his head around he knew then that it was somewhere near where he was attacked. His fur standing on end he stood up and dashed off into the trees.

***

Banksu was cutting through the park that night, going out to hopefully score that night, but getting rejected on the spot by three babes decided it was time he head home. All of them were grossed out by his birth mark on his forehead in a small bruise like purple tint was a cross like symbol with pointed ends. Tired of being rejected he decided he would just go home to his apartment and take care of his own business. However as he was walking in the park he saw a large dog jump from the trees right in front of him. At first he was trying to act tough to get the dog to leave, but as it slowly advanced on him he thought it best to run for his life. Running into the trees hoping to lose his pursuer he was not fortunate enough that his pursuer would pull a muscle.

Having learned from his last pursuit the wolf demon did stretches before pursuing so he could finally get a mouthful of man flesh. Being a lesser demon of an extinct wolf clan he out lived many others by staying in a single area prowling for humans nightly who were unfortunate to cross his path.

Banksu eager to get out of there alive started yelling, "mad dog, help" over and over again while running for his life. However as he got into a clearing he snagged his foot in between some rocks and became stuck as the wolf ran towards him at great speed. Seeing a shaggy, half dead looking monster dog rushing with red foam dripping from his mouth Banksu cringed in fear. However as he felt the humid foul breath reach him a sudden flow of wind passed by and he heard a painful whelp followed by a loud slam.

Banksu waited a moment then opened his eyes to see the wolf demon dead having his body broken into shambles by a large impact and standing over him a giant best. At first Banksu thought it was an illusion, but as it looked directly at him he knew he was for real. Not wanting to be eaten whole he struggled to free himself from the rocks.

***

Hojo was completely stunned after by instincts took over and forced him to kill his former attacker he someone who took the breath out of him. Hojo in a state were instincts led him by the nose listened to them eagerly. Which told him by from what he smelled and from what he seen with this human that it was meant for him. Approaching hi slowly not trying to scare him Hojo wanted to play up the savior. However it became apparent that his form scared the hell out of the human, so as the human laid face down covering his head in fear an urge to change came over him. In a feeling of exhaling scolding steam from himself Hojo felt himself shrink and change to something more presentable and less fearsome.

***

Banksu had his eyes closed shut as the giant beast came closer hoping it will make his death quick and painless, but after hearing some odd sounds he opened his eyes. He instantly recoiled back which caused his leg to be free from the rocks as a very handsome man knelt over him. His face was older and had a nice lean form to it, his eyes were narrow but shone brilliantly. His ears were pointy and had a little bit of hair behind them as a flow of long fur like hair rested on his shoulders. Feeling a bit braver he ventured to look lower, and found him completely naked. A massive cock bigger than his own most likely twenty inches if he could estimate right then, a long furry tail from behind him, and a very lean body. Though lean he had a tight six pack, and a muscular outline to him. His skin was pale and almost aquatic in its complexion. It shone like a wet stone on the beach which made him look very mysteriously and compelling in the moon light.

Reaching out the unquestionably inhuman man reached out with his hand with long claw like nails and as Banksu flinched at the approached he felt a soothing rub. Opening his eyes he saw concern on the others face as he slowly came closer showing signs he had no intention to cause harm. Banksu never been in this kind of situation before, but decided since it was most likely life threatening to suddenly bolt to stay till it would leave him alone. That was an naive thought since the man quickly became aroused by the human. Following his instincts the man grabbed both Banksu hands to prevent a struggle then he leaned forward placing his leg in between Banksu thighs then rubbed it against his groin.

Flinching from the stimulation to that sensitive area Banksu then tried to break lose, but the man was too strong. The man kissed him gently around his neck soothing him and trying to coax him for sex he put his lips to Banksu and gave him a deep long kiss.

"Hey I think it came from this direction" came a suddenly voice close to where Banksu was being pinned by the man. The man frowned knowing he lost his chance to score stood up abruptly and decided to make himself scarce. However he said to Banksu before he left, "remember I saved your life you owe me". Then as Banksu looked up flustered and shivering from the advancements of the man he disappeared like he was erased in one instant from his vision. He looked around and only saw the dead wolf.

It was only mere moments that a group of people with a officer with them came upon Banksu. Banksu still light headed was relieved that someone came and stopped that guy from raping him. Though a part of him knew that he kinda hoped the man would. However he pushed those thoughts deep in his mind as he told the officer a believable version of what happened.

***

Hojo woke up suddenly in the morning naked in his bed going quickly to the mirror he looked himself over and found he was human. "Great just a dream", Hojo said to himself but thinking about the supposed dream something stirred inside him. Then in a strong shudder he closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw in the mirror a demon looking at him. Touching his face, tail, and ears he was dumbfounded in disbelief. However after twitching his tail he cried out with a downpour of sweat from his forehead, "nooooo I'm a demon, ahhhh".

To be continued....


End file.
